Phoenix Wright
"OBJECTION!" Phoenix Wright is the main protagonist of the Ace Attorney video game series and a wrestler in VGCW. Though he has been with VGCW as a wrestler since its premiere, Wright acted for some time as a backstage interviewer and a representative of the Board of Directors. He played a key role in investigating the hit-and-run on Little Mac, which led to the arrest of Baz McMahon. Phoenix lived in isolation for five months after traveling back in time with Mac and Solid Snake and discovering that he was accidentally responsible for the attack on Mac, and upon his return swore vengeance against both his former friends for stranding him in the past with the aid of a mysterious voice. However, when he attempted to bring The Voice into his world, he was beaten and thrown into Gabe Newell's basement while the Phoenixes he summoned attempted to bring about the Dark Age of the Law. However, the real Phoenix Wright managed to escape and stop their plans at End Game 6. While he has never won a title, Phoenix held the record for the longest streak of wins in Singles matches at 9 in a row. This ended on 2014-06-03. For a time, Phoenix also held the longest winning streak in VGCW with 8 consecutive wins. In the Ace Attorney Franchise A lawyer with a heart of gold, a sharp tongue, and an unbelievable lucky streak, Phoenix Wright battles to prove his clients' innocence in the courtrooms of the state of Japanifornia. He's been framed for murder three times, impersonated by a Japanese guido, disbarred from legal practice after being framed for falsifying evidence, tased with a stun gun, beaten over the head with a fire extinguisher, swallowed poison bottles, fallen off cliffs into raging rivers in the dead of winter, hit by a car and thrown into a street lamp, and tends to gets absolutely no respect from prosecutors, policemen, judges, witnesses, or even his own clients, assistants, mentors, proteges, and daughter. Despite all that, Phoenix has an undying trust in the truth -- he always turns around a case and exposes the real killer. But he's always surrounded by underage girls for some odd reason. In VGCW Season 1: Phoenix Wright: Ace Wrestler In the early days of VGCW, Phoenix proved himself to be a capable wrestler, perhaps not the most technically proficient but nevertheless full of heart and spirit, though he'd never shown much drive or interest for titles. He formed a tag team with Max Payne, (Law & Order), though their performance was never exceptional and Max didn't stay in the league very long. Phoenix became well-known throughout the league for his miraculous comebacks from the clutches of defeat, a clear carry-over from his legal career. It was this skill that led to a small feud with Charles Barkley. Season 2: Turnabout Turnbuckle Wright's true passions were sparked after Little Mac was struck by a car backstage during the December 19th broadcast at the end of Season One. He began investigating the crime, and first showed his progress at the beginning of Season Two, publicly accusing Mr. McMahon of being involved in the crime. The Commissioner mocked Wright before claiming to be too busy for this nonsense. Later that night Wright was found passed out backstage, the perpetrator unknown. Phoenix, being accustomed to such opposition, chose to continue his investigation during the January 6th broadcast. He soon gained an unlikely ally in Nappa, who had overheard a suspicious conversation between McMahon and a mysterious masked stranger. The bald beautiful Saiyan then repeatedly requested that he become Wright's "sidekick," which Wright refused. Phoenix soon changed his mind; after a public denouncement of Mr. McMahon was cut off by the ambush of Mr. L, Nappa came to the Ace Attorney's aid to defeat the villain, and the two became partners. During the next show, Phoenix finally put Baz on the ropes. Mr. McMahon slipped up on the witness stand and referred to "Luigi" as being involved in the incident when asked about Mr. L. Phoenix demanded an explanation -- and was told he would receive one in a Hell in a Cell match. A painful and life threatening battle ensued between Phoenix and Mr. L, in which Mr. L was the first to drop from the steel cage, crushing Table-San. The match was a stalemate, with both men drawing blood from and double drop kicking each other. The turning point came when Phoenix climbed back on top of the steel cage and was dropped by Mr. L. Phoenix's serious injuries forced him to tap out to Mr. L in an uncharacteristic show of submission. Three days later, on the 2013-01-16 show, Phoenix sat down for a a beer with Nappa and Vegeta. To literally add insult to injury, Nappa made fun of Phoenix for tapping out in the previous match and boasted he totally would be able to beat Mr. L no problem. Soon after, Wright confronted Bazza once again in the boss's office. After some questioning, Bazza slipped and mentioned Luigi was a witness. Wright thought he had Bazza cornered, but unfortunately, missed the mark and was insulted by Bazza yet again. Wright refused to give up and said that he would eventually find the truth. To which Bazza responded, "No chance in hell". Later that night, Nappa and Mr. L fought and Nappa indeed managed to win the match. Blinded in his victory, Nappa let Mr. L slip away. It seemed that the mysterious masked man's identity would remain unknown for at least one more day. Phoenix brushed off Nappa's bragging to reveal his own trump card: he had hired an expert to infiltrate Baz's office and find the evidence they needed. Snake returned with a book on hypnosis and brainwashing, and a disk of the kind used for security footage hidden in the drawer. Phoenix came out to present the evidence and was attacked by Baz's newly revealed lackeys, Gary Oak and Ezio Auditore. Nappa once again came in to assist Phoenix, but it was the attorney himself who won the match after knocking out Oak with a powerful series of blows. During the 2013-01-22 edition, Phoenix along with Solid Snake and Nappa talked about exposing Baz with the tape they found, exposing the fact Luigi saw Little Mac got ran over and Baz removed Luigi from the scene to keep him quiet. Later that night Phoenix called Baz out to the ring for him to get arrested. On this night THQuality occurred and Phoenix earned the moniker 'Security Guard B' as Baz was taken off to jail. Ghost Trick and Snake would then face off against The McMahon Elite Four, winning with a pinfall on Raphael by Nappa after every other wrestler had been eliminated. Phoenix would then investigate the reason behind Mr. L's violent rampage, discovering that the masked man was actually a brainwashed Luigi. With the help of Mario, Phoenix and Nappa were able to free Luigi from the effects of the mind control. Satisfied with his progress thus far, the turnabout defense attorney decided to take a recess from the investigation and parted ways with Nappa. Season 3: Trials and Tribulations The transition between season 2 and 3 was a quiet one for Phoenix. His decision to dissolve Ghost Trick meant that he couldn't fight with Nappa in 2013-02-10's tag team tournament. Nevertheless, viewers appreciated Wright's work in season 2 and gave him the opportunity to play a big role in Season 3. After the tag team tournament, it was announced that VGCW was seeking a new General Manager from the roster. The fans got to vote for who they wanted for the position, and Phoenix Wright finished as one of the top options in the poll. He and fifteen others were entered into the Great Tournament. The bracket was randomized, and Security Guard B appeared to get a lucky draw with Dr. Wily as his first round opponent and the promise of facing either Vegeta or the only guy to ever lose to Vegeta in a singles match in the second round. Unlike Wily, Phoenix apparently refused to cut a promo to hype his upcoming match on February 22nd, instead gathering more evidence for the trial against the robotics specialist. In their confrontation, Wright presented many critical pieces of evidence in the form of DDTs to Wily, causing him to bleed. However, his pins kept getting overruled and just when Phoenix appeared to have the match locked down, Wily produced a turnabout of his own and finished off the attorney within seconds. Wily was found not guilty of the charge of possessing deadly robots and advanced to Round 2 of the tournament. Phoenix was left defeated in the ring, his hands clutching his head. The miracle never happen. He continued to wrestle in the Losers Bracket of the tournament, facing off against Tingle. The creepy man knocked Phoenix out of the ring long enough to get him counted out, forcing him to move on to face Bison in the next round to determine the biggest jobber in VGCW. With a string of losses behind him, Phoenix had everything to prove in his match against the Red Commander on March 19th. With Satan defeated by the tyrant, it was up to Phoenix to provide the evidence that would convict M. Bison, but where was it? At last, he found the evidence hidden in the most unlikey of places: Table-san's top. With three counts of decisive evidence, Phoenix finally had a courtroom win under his badge. Season 4: Channeling a New Role? While Phoenix Wright continued to compete in VGCW, he seemed to briefly take on more of an executive role following his exit from The Great Tournament. He was seen as an interviewer, took on his usual role of investigator involving an emerald that belonged to Sonic, and served as a messenger on behalf of the VGCW Board of Directors to announce their decisions regarding the Glitch Bomb controversy. In the closing lore of the 2013-04-23 broadcast, Phoenix walked into his locker room only to catch his former ally Snake taking something from his locker. When confronted, Snake claimed that he had left something of his in Phoenix's locker and was there to collect it. Initially doubtful of Snake's claim, Phoenix accepted the explanation when Snake assured him of his honesty. Wright allowed Snake to leave without pressing him further, allowing the spy to make away with the Chaos Emerald without Phoenix noticing. Phoenix returned to in-ring competition in a singles match against Ryo Hazuki. While JUSTICE did show his wrestling ability hadn't entirely faded, Ryo beat the lawyer to a bloody pulp. Even with the blood flowing from his head, Phoenix showed he had heart, but that wasn't enough as Ryo was able to put away the lawyer. Dark Phoenix Rises As the struggle against Dracula continued, team Vamphound realized they'd need more muscle to stand a chance against The Drac Pack. Snake led the others to the lockers, where he revealed their new secret weapon - Little Mac, back from the hospital. As the chief investigator in the Turnabout Turnbuckle case, Phoenix immediately took a keen interest in Mac, and met with him in the ring to inquire about who had tried to kill him. However, Phoenix's cross-examination was interrupted - not by the Drac Pack, nor by Mr. McMahon's old crew, but by his former ally, Solid Snake. Snake informed him that he couldn't reveal the culprit, at least not yet. Phoenix was indignant, wanting to bring to a conclusion the mystery he had worked so hard to unravel, and Snake reluctantly turned on his friend in order to keep him quiet. Later, as Snake spoke to Little Mac concerning the nature of his attack, he brought out the Chaos Emerald he had stolen, and revealed that to find out the whole truth, they would need to go back in time. Unbeknownst to them, Phoenix had managed to sneak into a nearby locker, so close that he could not only hear their whole conversation, but was accidentally warped back in time with them! As the disoriented attorney learned of his destination through a chance encounter with an old acquaintence, he quickly realized where he needed to be in order to learn who had hit Mac. As he ran to the garage, a mysterious voice stopped him in his tracks, and, saying that he would soon learn of his pain and suffering, warned him to leave the past before the universe was destroyed. Phoenix began to panic. The voice told him to take his car and leave, and he did so... running over Little Mac in his panic. ''Five months later, when past Snake had caught up with present Mac and explained the situation to him, Mac pointed to a figure that had appeared behind Snake... a very disgruntled Phoenix Wright, one that had been stranded in the past for five whole months, and Phoenix vowed to make him suffer. At End Game 4, Phoenix joined with Dracula to seek revenge on Snake and Mac, becoming the new fourth member of the Drac Pack. Dracula saw the newly-reactivated Little Mac as a threat, so Phoenix was tasked with eliminating him when Mac went to retrieve something from his car. Unfortunately, Mac wouldn't fall for the same trick twice, and was able to safely roll out of the way of the speeding car. The Night culminated with a grand showdown between the Drac Pack and VAMPHOUND, as Phoenix and his colleagues faced off against the three vampire hunters in a six-man tag team match. The world saw not the same Phoenix Wright they had known since the beginning of VGCW, but a new, twisted Phoenix, one that had lived in isolation under constant fear of inadvertently destroying the universe for five whole months. But not even this new lawyer could stand in the way of justice, as he was eliminated by his old ally Solid Snake, with the rest of his team falling shortly thereafter. Season 5: Midcard Destinies Phoenix remained as a heel even after the fall of Dracula, leading the crowd to coin the term "Dark Ages of the Law". While one expected him to turn into a jobber like he was before, Phoenix managed to display solid wrestling skills for every match he was placed in. He failed to win both of his Casual Championship #1 contenders match, but not before someone else is pinned first. He lost against Sagat and Scorpion in singles, but showed impressive wrestling skills against Flint and The Pyro, beginning what would eventually become his record singles winning streak. Season 6: The Dark Age of the Law ''The Dark Age of the Law, where the end justifies the means. After staying seemingly dormant throughout Season 5, the voice that had been haunting Phoenix Wright began to harass him once again. Tired of telling the voice to leave him be, Phoenix gave up and began taking it's orders, the first of which was to bring it into his world using the Chaos Emerald that Solid Snake used to travel back in time back in Season 4. He later attacked Snake, though he discovered that the Emerald was no longer in his possession, and was called into the GM's office to explain his actions. When he acted like he didn't regret his actions, he revealed that he had booked him and Snake into a match. However, instead of Snake appearing, his old ally Gray Fox did instead to try and get revenge for his friend. However, Phoenix's wrestling experience would win him the match. When he revealed to the Voice the following week that the Emerald was no longer in Snake's possession, he told him to try looking for it's previous owner. In the meantime however, he gave Phoenix his next objective; get rid of Gray Fox by any means necessary. Although reluctant at first, he eventually agreed to carry out the attack, and when he confronted him, he slammed his head through a car window, fatally injuring him. Reporting his success the following week to the Voice, Phoenix then made his next move. Armed that the Emerald was in it's original owner's possession, he attacked Sonic during a speech he was making. However, he was confronted by The Disciplinary Committee, forcing him to retreat, though he was able to snatch Sonic's locker key, and subsequently steal the Chaos Emerald later. With the Chaos Emerald in hand, Phoenix finally had the means of bringing the voice into his world. The voice then tasked Phoenix with taking out Snake, but Phoenix refused, arguing that he is a good person, and that the five months he spent in the past wasn't really that long, but the Voice angrily reminded him of what Snake had done to them. Questioning what he meant, the Voice ignored his line of questioning and told him to complete his mission. Meanwhile, Snake was about to head home, when he suddenly recieved a Codec Call from someone known only as "DLN. 073", who alerted him to Phoenix's ambush, foiling his plan. Crisis on Infinite Turnabouts Despite not taking Snake out, Phoenix still pressed ahead with the summoning on December 17th, but before that, he took to the ring to face the down on his luck Adam Jensen. When it seemed that Jensen would come away with the victory however, Phoenix entered into Turnabout Mode to complete a comeback for the win. Later that evening, using Chaos Control, Phoenix opened a gateway between worlds. And who would step out of the gateway? None other than'' multiple different versions'' of Phoenix Wright. It appeared that the Dark Age of the Law had only just begun, as the Phoenixes would reveal themselves at the end of the January 28th show, loopholing themselves out of being arrested/thrown out by the Disciplinary Commitee by claiming they were all the same man and that hence Wright's normal employment at VGCW applied to all of them, before setting their sights on their first target; their erstwhile enemy Solid Snake, challenging him to a 3 on 3 match between themselves and whoever Snake could wrangle as partners. Snake would accept the challenge, the match set for End Game 6. The match would end up having more turnabouts than the final case in any Ace Attorney game, as Snake would reveal he could only find one partner: the rebuilt Grey Fox, now the Cyborg Ninja! In surprise, the head Phoenix would make a slip of the tongue, claiming that that wasn't what Grey Fox looked like in HIS universe... OBJECTION! From the back would emerge a battered, bloody, dirty Phoenix Wright, revealing that the supposed him with the other two Phoenixes was in fact a third alternate, and a bloodthirsty lunatic who wanted to murder Solid Snake as opposed to the basic beating-based revenge that he wanted (though in the process he confessed that he'd been the one to actually BRING the other Wrights into the VGCW universe). 'Super Evil Alternate Universe Phoenix Wright' (or as he was later dubbed, Phoenix Wrong) would reveal that he had travelled to many dimensions and seen many alternate outcomes of events, but the 'story' of Solid Snake screwing over Phoenix Wright with time travel was the lone event that ALWAYS occured, and that he would continue to travel across universes killing Snakes until he found a story that was different, even if it meant HIS story lasted FOREVER. Phoenix informed the Alternate-Wrights that all stories have to end, and so the match began, with Phoenix joining Snake and Grey Fox in their battle against the Alternate-Wrights. After a long, chaotic war of a match, Phoenix would win the day, pinning his Evil Doppelganger in the center of the ring after a Superplex. Phoenix Wrong would promptly warp his two fellow Phoenixes away with the Chaos Emerald still in his possession. He then challenged Wright to a one on one match, revealing his last surprise: he lifted. And so, in the final match of End Game 6, Phoenix would be faced with the very muscular and psychotic consequences of his actions, as they battled to be the Last Wright Standing (Here). In the end, it was the Phoenix Wright of our universe that stood tall. Phoenix Wrong then threatened him with the same fate his Alternate-Wrights had suffered. Fortunately, Sonic picked that time to run towards the ring in super quick fashion to take back his Chaos Emerald, and Phoenix Wrong would be dragged off by The Disciplinary Commitee, bringing an end to The Dark Age of the Law. Phoenix Wright, now the sole remaining Wright, would end Season 6 talking about how he was glad it ended before anyone got hurt...other than the fact he had warped time and space, stolen Sonic's Chaos Emerald, beaten or attempted to beat up Snake in several ambushes, and injured Grey Fox so badly that he was now stuck as a cyborg for the rest of his life, and that the line of people who wanted to punch him in the face was quite long. It seems like while Phoenix's story had ended, his caseload wouldn't be lessened in the slightest. Season 7: Justice For All With Phoenix Wrong having been warped home by Sonic, and the Chaos Emerald disposed of between seasons, Wright began his community service on the first Season 7 show by facing the hedgehog whose property he had stolen. However, it quickly became clear that while Phoenix was willing to atone by facing those he had done wrong by, it did not mean he was just going to roll over and let his opponent win or beat him up. Wright not only had a very competitive match with the MITB winner, but won, pinning Sonic after a second Verdict. In fact, perhaps lost among the Dark Age of the Law and the Crisis was that Phoenix had been on quite the winning streak, having emerged victorious in seven matches in a row... And Phoenix would be rewarded for it, as he would be granted one of the five spots in the upcoming VGCW Title Elimination Chamber match...but standing in his way of a decent 'pod release' would be his greatest challenge to date: the almighty King of Awesome, Bowser. Few gave the lawyer much of a chance, as Bowser's strength and incredible ability to steamroll had brought him victories over the strongest in VGCW. But like many times before, Wright would not let a reputation sway him, as he would enter the match and throw everything he had at Bowser. The battle went back and forth, but when Bowser landed a Rainbow Roads, history seemed likely to repeat... Until Phoenix powered his way up off the mat. Then he countered the Thwomp-Bottom. Then he slammed Bowser with an Objection, and followed it with a mighty Verdict... Bowser barely kicked out. Fans of the Phoenix resigned themselves to Phoenix having done his best, but Phoenix refused to lie down and die, firing off more head drops and counters. Bowser sought to put the lawyer away, but for once, he could not work up a head of steam. And then, out of nowhere, Bowser's head found itself used for something else. A Lie Detector. Before an astonished crowd, Phoenix scored the pinfall. THE MIRACLE HAPPEN. Faced with five other powerful foes though, Phoenix would need another miracle to walk out of the Elimination Chamber the victor. Phoenix would immediately target his old opponent, Bowser, and would manage to endure Bowser's finishers once more, once again pinning the King of Awesome. Sadly for Phoenix, it would exhaust him, and Phoenix would immediately fall prey to the ultimate winner of the Chamber, Proto Man. His overall win streak finally broken, Phoenix would be a good sport over his loss, congratulating Proto Man backstage after the match, Perhaps he was content with the feather in his cap of having two seperate pinfall victories over the King of Awesome. After taking a few weeks off to rest, Phoenix would return on the April 1st show to seek his consolation prize: a win in his next match would allow him to surpass the singles win record formerly held by Donkey Kong. At first, it seemed like his opponent would be a King, but instead it was a Klown. Phoenix would strongly object to Kefka's April Fool's Day prank, but a Lie Detector and Verdict would not be enough to keep the clown down. Kefka attempted to doubly troll the audience and break Phoenix's streak, but his own Kef-5 would not be enough. Phoenix would then once again Object, as hard as he could, and with a mighty legdrop in the vein of the titans of old, pin Kefka and claim the record. The accomplishment would come at a severe downside. Phoenix would enter the ring again on the April 8th show, but he had no idea what was waiting for him. Two days before, a Streak over two decades old had fallen: the Undertaker was finally beaten at Wrestlemania. Phoenix's opponent would be the breaker of that Streak, the Beast Incarnate Brock Lesnar, eager to snap another streak and prove that he could conquer everything set before him. Phoenix was faced with a challenge the equal, or perhaps even greater than Bowser, but Phoenix would once again rise to the occasion and open fire on Brock Lesnar with everything he had. The conquerer took it all and asked for more, kicking out of a Lie Detector, a Verdict, and after Phoenix reversed an F-5, a second Verdict. For a moment, as Phoenix was hammered by repeated slams and body blows, it all seemed over. If Brock Lesnar could beat the Undertaker, who could stand before him? He was the Conquerer. No one could defeat him, not even the Demon of Death Valley. But Brock was lying to himself. Phoenix would promptly expose it with another Lie Detector, allowing the Undertaker to rest in peace and extending his own streak of Singles matches to 9-0. Eat. Sleep. Break The Beast. Phoenix's accomplishments would grant him another oppourtunity for gold, as he would be entered into an Elimination Triple Threat match on the April 29th show against two very meta-fitting opponents: Solid Snake, his old foe, and Scorpion, the man who Phoenix had lost his last singles match to before beginning his streak. The match would be chaotic and filled with shifting alliances, and once Snake, perhaps already weakened by a backstage attack by the Ring Rangers, fell to the first pinfall, Phoenix immediately moved to fly like his namesake and take Scorpion down. It was a tactic that proved Phoenix's undoing, as Scorpion would meet him in mid-air with a Hell Kick, knocking him senseless and leaving him to be pinned, ending Phoenix's Season 7 on a rather ignominious note. Phoenix's singles win streak remained intact though... Season 8: Habeas Corpses But alas, even that would change. Phoenix would enter the ring on June 3rd, his first appearance in Season 8, to fight his one-time ally, Dracula. Beyond the streak, it would be a #1 Contenders Match for the VGCW Championship. Twice, the chance for the highest gold had been offered to Phoenix, only for it to slip through his fingers. Even more so, if Phoenix won, he would be facing the last man who had beaten him before the Streak had begun. Streak vs Title. What a match it would be... But fate has a bitterly cruel sense of humor. More than once, Phoenix had pulled out wins by keeping his opponent from gaining momentum and reversing their finishing moves. But the dice rolled once more, and finally came up snake eyes for the Phoenix. Dracula would be the one to dish out more punishment, and as many VGCW viewers agonized, the undead nightmare would end Phoenix's streak just like he had ended Segata's Casual Championship reign. The miracle had indeed happened for a while, but no miracle lasts forever. With his accomplishment enshrined instead of ongoing, it remains to be seen if Phoenix will rise again, or has finally burned out. Miscellaneous Facts Phoenix Wright's current finishers - "The Verdict" and "Lie Detector" are actually the real names of finishers used by WWE wrestlers. Using those finishers, Phoenix has claimed nine consecutive singles wins, the current VGCW record. His last singles loss occured on October 8th, 2013 to Scorpion. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery phoenixcomeback.gif|I AM YOUR LAWYER BROTHER Don't fuck with this attorny.png|Alternate Universe Phoenix from End Game 6 Phoenix wright damaged.png|Phoenix's damaged alt. Phoenix_Wright_2.png|First design Phoenix0001.jpg|Second design Turnabout.jpg|Baz McMahon, Phoenix and Nappa PhoenixNappaVegeta1.PNG|Team Ghost Trick hanging out with Vegeta ohjesus.png phoenixdealwithit.jpg 1000 years in paint.png|After 1000 years in Microsoft Paint, a detailed explanation of Phoenix's time travel JUSTICE, SON.png|He's played football in college, you know. dark phoenix.jpg|Bazza's concept art of Dark Phoenix 9-0.png|The Streak remains intact. Eat, Sleep, Object, Repeat. Category:Personality